Sick Day
by WhiteRoses13
Summary: Sasuke is sick one day and Naruto is sent to look after him. What will happen? SasuNaru. Slight KakaSaku. Can be viewed as TeacherStudent or FatherDaughter relationship.
1. A Sick Uchiha! Never!

**Okey dokey! This is my first SasuNaru fanfic. I have been having a nagging to do this as I see something romantic and fluffy about one person getting sick and the other taking care of them. Cute, right? You don't have to agree.**

* * *

The early morning sunlight streamed through Uchiha Sasukes bedroom window. The very bright (in Sasukes opinion) sunrays bore into his eyes and the skin on his face, only increasing the splitting headache that he had woken up to. He also had a very bad pain in his stomach, like there was corrosive acid swirling around, with every move threatening to come out through his throat. And he really didn't need that, his throat already felt like some random person had decided to slice it many times with a kunai or scrape it down with a shaver or something.

In short, Sasuke felt like trash.

xXx

Team 7 waited for Kakashi and Sasuke to show up. The two who were there (Sakura and Naruto, doof) knew that Kakashi was nothing to worry about, but Sasuke was never late for _anything_.

Sakura and Naruto were discussing this when Kakashi poofed onto the bridge. He didn't look very good either. His silver hair that was normally sticking up, was hanging limp around his face, and he looked a little pale.

"Yo!" he said, trying to sound as uppity as he normally did. He wasn't succeeding.

"Kakashi-sensei? What do you think you are doing here when you are obviously ill?"

"I had to come to tell you that-" Kakashi couldn't continue as he started up a coughing fit. Sakura was at his side in seconds, using medical jutsus(sp?) to help him.

"Thanks, Sakura. Anyway, I needed to tell you that Sasuke is at home sick, alone and needs someone to look after him, even though he probably won't admit it. You two should go and look after him." Kakashi winced slightly and unconsciously clutched his stomach. Sakura saw that her sensei was in no state to be left alone and took charge. "Naruto, I need to look after Kakashi-sensei, will you go take care of Sasuke?"

Naruto was a little surprised. Sakura would be insisting that she be the one to take care of Sasuke three years ago, (their sixteen here) but then again that was three years ago, she wasn't a fan girl anymore. She had grown out of her over-rated crush, but still remained very close friends with Sasuke and Naruto.

"Naruto? Did you hear me at all?" she was rubbing soothing circles on Kakashis back to help with the coughing fit he was having.

"Uh…yeah, sure. I'll look after Sasuke, even though I would probably need you to heal me, as he will probably kill me later." Sakura smiled as she helped Kakashi to walk away.

Naruto turned too and headed in the direction of the Uchiha compound.

'_I wonder what Sasuke could have done to get sick?_' Naruto asked Kyuubi

'**Well, he did insist on training during that thunderstorm yesterday.**'

'_Oh yeah, and he calls me the Dobe!_'

'**….…yeah……you had better hope that you can contain yourself when you see him lying, sweaty and panting on the bed.**'

'_Kyuubi!!!_'

'**What?! You and I know you have a thing for him!**'

'_Yeah…well…what you said is totally different!_'

'**Mmm-hmm, yeah sure it is.**'

'_It is!_'

'**Uh-huh. Heads up kit.**'

"Wha-" Naruto found himself standing outside Uchiha Sasukes front door. He gulped.

xXx

He really did not need this. I mean, he _really_ didn't need this. How could he be sick? How? It just wasn't in the Uchiha family. They never got sick! Ever! So why was it happening to him?!

Sasuke tried to get up out of bed to get dressed, but barely made it a foot from the bed before he collapsed back onto it, feeling like all his energy had been brutally sucked out of him. He started shivering. Since when was it so cold in here? It might have had something to do with the fact that all he was wearing were pyjama bottoms. It had been a warm night last night so he had slept topless. He tried another attempt to get up. It was a little more successful, but he needed the bedside table to steady himself.

The doorbell rang. Groaning, he slowly made his way over to answer it. He pulled it open. Since when was his door so hard to open? It felt so heavy! When he finally got it open he found Uzumaki Naruto standing there with a big grin plastered onto his face. "Hey, Sasuke! Wow, you look a wreck!"

"Thanks." Sasuke whispered, he didn't have much strength left. "What do you want Naruto?"

Naruto was momentarily surprised. No 'Dobe'? No shouting or insults? Damn, he must be very sick!

"I was sent to look after you!"

Sasuke raised his head slightly (it had been drooping). Naruto, sent to look after him? Oh no. No. No .No. No. This was so not good. Sure he had been dreaming of something like this happening, but if it did, would he let his feelings slip? No, he wouldn't. He would just have to try to convince Naruto that he was fine by himself.

"Naruto, I'm fine. Go home. I don't need your help." And with all the strength he could muster, he closed the door firmly in Narutos face. Sasuke turned to go back to his room, but found all his energy spent and he blacked out.

xXx

"Naruto, I'm fine. Go home. I don't need your help." Sasuke said and slammed the door in Narutos face. Naruto was about to shout through the door, but he heard a _'thump'_ coming from inside. Naruto burst through Sasukes front door, to find Sasuke himself, lying unconscious on the floor of his own hall. Naruto rushed to his side, extremely worried. He had never seen Sasuke in such a venerable state before. He put two fingers against Sasukes neck to check his pulse, but pulled them away as soon as he made contact. Sasuke was burning up very badly, but was shivering. Naruto picked him up and carried him to his room. When he set him onto the bed and under the covers, he went back down to look for medical supplies. He came back with a thermometer, medicine bottles and a wet cloth. Naruto put the thermometer into Sasukes mouth and the damp cloth on his forehead.

When Naruto heard the beeping coming from the thermometer, he plucked it out of Sasukes mouth and looked at the reading._ 102.4_

'_Shit_' Naruto thought. That is _waaaaaaaaaaaaay_ too high to be normal. He suddenly heard a groan coming from Sasuke. Naruto looked over to the older boy and saw his face twisted in pain and discomfort. His muscles must have been convulsing from pain as he shot up and was now clutching his stomach tightly, eyes squinting and grinding his teeth.

"Sasuke?" Naruto bent down so he was eyelevel with him. Sasuke opened his eyes a little, looked at Naruto and whispered "Naruto. I think I'm gonna be sick." Naruto wasted no time in pulling Sasukes arm around his shoulder and helped him towards the bathroom in his room. They reached the toilet just in time. Sasuke emptied the contents of his stomach into the toilet. Naruto held his hair back out of his face and rubbed circles on his back, like he saw Sakura do with Kakashi. When Sasuke was finished throwing up, he felt too weak to move and fell back, but before he could hit the ground, Naruto caught him. He helped Sasuke to walk back to his bed. When he set Sasuke sitting against the headboard, Sasuke rested his head against the headboard with his eyes closed and a slightly disgusted, but relatively calm look on his face, whereas Naruto had a worried expression. Sasuke cracked an eye open and smirked. He still had very little energy but managed to get out "Naruto, why are you taking care of me? You hate me." Naruto looked at Sasuke and mumbled "I don't hate you."

"Hmm?"

Naruto sighed "I said I don't hate you. I'm just a little over-competitive." Naruto gave a sheepish grin and Sasuke let out a genuine smile, even if it was a small one.

They sat in silence for a while.

Sasuke suddenly felt a hand on his forehead. He opened his eyes to see Naruto looking worried. Sasuke felt himself blush slightly at the contact.

"You still have a pretty high fever so you should go back to sleep, or eat something."

"I'm not hungry, or tiered." Sasuke stated. Naruto had an idea.

"Okay, I'm gonna go out for a second. You can survive for ten minutes on your own right?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Okay! Fine." Naruto headed out of the room. When he was at the door he shouted back "Don't die while I'm gone!"

Naruto came back after five minutes. He had tried like hell not to panic. Sasuke would be fine; he had tried to reassure himself. He didn't have to ask himself why he was worried, he had come up with the conclusion before the conversation with Kyuubi earlier. He Uzumaki Naruto had fallen for Uchiha Sasuke. Fallen so far that there was no way he would ever be able to resurface. He had fallen so far that if he ever told the object of his affections of his feelings, and if he was rejected, his life would have no more purpose. Thus he had concluded that no matter what, he would make sure that he didn't hurt or freak out Sasuke. But that still wouldn't stop him from loving the raven-haired beauty.

When he went back to the house he tried too hard to keep his cool and not rush up to Sasukes room and burst through the door to see if he was all right. When he did get through Sasukes bedroom, he saw Sasuke lying on his bed sleeping soundly, the quilt of the bed tossed off him and resting across his lower legs, his pyjama bottoms hanging loosely off his hips and his coal black hair hanging over his face, his expression, one of pure relaxation. Naruto stood transfixed at the beauty of the man in front of him, but was shook out of it when Sasuke shifted and opened his eyes.

"Uhh…hey. I thought you said you weren't tiered?"

"I wasn't I just blacked out for a second." Sasukes voice seemed stronger.

Naruto felt so guilty. Sasuke had fainted and Naruto wasn't here to look after him. Sasuke must have notice this because he decided to change the subject.

"What did you go out for?"

"…"

"Naruto? What's wrong?"

"I…I shouldn't have left." Naruto whispered.

"Naruto, never mind that now. It's happened, its over. Forget it."

Naruto looked up and smiled, trying to trick Sasuke into thinking that he was fine. It wasn't working. Sasuke could still see that Naruto was still feeling extremely guilty and ashamed over the whole ordeal.

"Will you just give it up already! It wasn't your fault! I said forget it!" Sasuke almost shouted, but even that drained him and he fell back onto the bed again. Naruto was by his side almost immediately checking if he was okay. Sasuke looked a little exhausted. He felt like he couldn't use any of his muscles. He felt very weak. Sasuke tried to sit up, but collapsed again because he was so tiered. Naruto put his arms around Sasuke and helped him into a sitting position; he then pulled the covers back over him. "So, what did you go out for?" Sasuke whispered.

"Oh, I went out for some videos, you know, see if they help."

"Help?"

"Yeah, Ten-Ten was working at the video shop since she's still going through rehab for that injury on her last mission and she needed the money. So, she said that these might help your mood, she mentioned 'people who are sick are normally in a bad mood'" Naruto laughed.

"So what did you get?"

Naruto pulled out two DVD's. One said The Lion King and the other, Lee Evans Live in Scotland. "I don't know about the Lion King, but Ten-Ten told me that this Lee Evans guy is a hilarious comedian." (**A/N:** This is soooooooo true! Lee Evans is a comic genius! I've seen this show, it's about an hour and a quarter long and it had my sides splitting!!! So funny. I'll put a Link on my profile.)

Naruto put the Lee Evans thing into the DVD player in Sasukes room. Naruto walked back over to sit beside Sasuke on a chair. But Sasuke told him he could sit on the bed beside him, his excuse; Naruto wouldn't be able to see the TV properly from the chair. Yeah, right!

The Lee Evans thing was absolutely hilarious!!! Naruto was out of breath more than once from laughing so hard, but Sasuke had to put up a tremendous fight to not burst out laughing like Naruto. Naruto noticed, about fifteen minutes into the thing that Sasuke was trying to contain himself. Naruto told him to loosen up. Sasuke agreed under the condition that Naruto wouldn't laugh at him. Naruto promised. But as soon as he heard Sasukes laugh, he couldn't imagine why he thought that he would laugh at his laugh. Naruto thought Sasukes laugh was beautiful. Likewise for Sasuke. He thought that Naruto had such a nice laugh and Sasuke thought he looked so hot when he was laughing or smiling. This is why he had tried to stop Naruto from feeling guilty about leaving him. Sasuke hated it when he made Naruto feel bad. He hated it so much. He had often asked himself why he always insulting Naruto and the only answer he could come up with was that he loved when he saw that fire behind his eyes.  
But of course, that fire was also there when he was laughing.

When the Lee Evans thing was over they turned on the Lion King. Sasuke was a little surprised at how some aspects of the movie related to his life. When it was over, he looked over to Naruto to ask what he thought, he found the blond, sleeping, with his head on his (Sasukes) shoulder. Sasuke smiled and rested his head on Narutos and fell asleep too.

The next morning Naruto woke up to find a pair of warm arms wrapped around him. He opened his eyes and found Sasukes face _very_ close to his and his arms around him. Naruto also noticed that his head was resting on Sasukes chest. He blushed a little but decided to enjoy it while he could. Naruto put his head back down and started to go back to sleep. But what came in the land of dream, the dream wasn't very happy.

Sasuke was woken up by the sound of quiet whimpering. Sasuke opened his eyes and looked down to see Naruto silently crying in his sleep. "Naruto? Naruto, wake up."

Naruto clutched closer to Sasuke whispering "Don't go again."

Sasuke stiffened for a second but proceeded to try to wake Naruto up. Naruto woke up with a shuddering gasp and looked at Sasuke with tearful eyes, then lunged at him holding him in a tight hug and crying very hard. Sasuke was surprised, but almost immediately put his arms around Naruto and rubbed his back and comforted him.

When Naruto got a hold of what he was doing, he pulled away, very red and muttered a "sorry" before wiping his eyes and starting to get off of the bed, but was pulled back by Sasuke who looked him dead in the eye. "Naruto," he whispered "What was your dream about?" Sasuke looked so concerned, Naruto found himself caving. Besides, he would never be able to lie to Sasuke under any normal circumstances, especially now that he was looking like he cared in _that_ way. Naruto told Sasuke every detail of the dream. It was something like Sasuke had been raped by the Kyuubi and had blamed Naruto. Sasuke then stated that he was dying and that it was Narutos entire fault that he had left to go to Orochimaru and that if Naruto hadn't killed him, Sasuke would leave again, just to get away from him.

When Naruto was done, he was crying again and Sasuke was shocked. He pulled the younger boy into a hug. Sasuke contemplated what this meant.

'_Dreams are meant to be things that your sub-conscious deeply desires. But that seemed to be the farthest thing from what Naruto wanted. But that wasn't a dream. It was a nightmare. And nightmares are your most feared and terrifying ideas._'

"I'm sorry Sasuke," Naruto whispered "it's just that…that…just, please promise me you won't ever say anything like that to me, ever."

"Naruto, I would never in ten million life-times of pain and torture, say that to you."

Naruto looked extremely surprised. "Why-why would you say all that about pain and torture?" Naruto looked confused. Sasuke sighed. "Naruto, I don't want to have to explain everything to you in words."

Naruto looked a little hurt. "Oh, I'm sorry." He started to get off the bed, but again, was pulled back. Though this time he wasn't met with eyes on eyes, he was met by lips on lips. It took, perhaps, about three seconds for him to realise that Sasuke was kissing him. But when he did notice, he immediately reacted, putting his arms around Sasuke and kissing back. Sasuke brushed his tongue against Narutos lower lip, asking for entrance. Naruto complied immediately. Their tongues danced together and all too soon they had to break for air. Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other.

"So," Naruto started "does this mean you don't hate me?"

Sasuke pulled Naruto closer "And what would make you think that I hated you?"

Naruto shrugged and rested against Sasukes chest and in between his legs.

"What time is it anyway?"

"Uhh…" Sasuke looked at his clock on his bedside table. "02:48a.m. Want to go back to sleep?" Sasuke looked down to see Naruto already near dozy land. Sasuke smiled and lay Naruto down and lay down himself, wrapping his arms around the younger boy.

**Next Morning**

"I think kissing me last-night was a bad idea." Sasuke said to Naruto as he put a damp cloth over the ill blondes forehead.

* * *

**Done!!! I think it's good, what about you? This is a favour of a friend who loves this couple, and if you have red my profile, you would know how I feel about this pairing.**


	2. Authors Note

**This is just an Authors Note: Who wants a sequel? Voting ends 10th April.**


	3. Naruto's Ill

**Okay, so the vast majority of the votes were for a sequel, so here it is! Also, for those reviewers who wanted a lemon. I can't, I'm sorry. I mean, I am literally incapable of writing a lemon. I'm fourteen friggin years old!**

* * *

"I think kissing me last-night was a bad idea." Sasuke said to Naruto as he put a damp cloth over the ill blondes forehead. 

Naruto just 'meh'ed because he didn't have enough energy to say anything else.

Narutos sickness had started that morning when Sasuke had tried to get out of bed and found Naruto clutching to him desperately, asking if Sasuke slept with ice under his mattress. This, of course, was a stupid statement because, who, in their right mind would sleep with ice under their bed? And how would it remain ice through the night? It would surely melt. And Sasuke found this stupid as well, because he could feel body heat come from Naruto and the bed seemed relatively warm. It was only when Sasuke had realised that Naruto was letting off more body heat than was normal, that he had realised that Naruto was sick.

While Sasuke was searching for medical supplies, Naruto asked Kyuubi why he wasn't healing him.

'**Because, demons don't get sick, so I don't know how to cure you. Your immune system will probably be very low because of that.**'

Naruto thought '_I hate you._'

'**Awww...now are you telling me that you dislike being fawned over by our man.**'

'_Our?_'

'**Fine, your man.**'

'_Okay then, when you put it like that, I guess I should thank you._'

'**That's right, you should.**'

"How're you doing?" Sasuke walked back into the room.

"Okay-ish. Damn Kyuubi won't shut up though. That's probably the main reason for this headache."

Sasuke laughed.

"So, tell me again what's wrong with you?" Sasuke said while moving to lie down next to Naruto. Naruto lay down also and rested his head on Sasukes chest. "Ugh. All of it. Head, throat, joints, muscles, everything. And it feel so cold in here." Naruto tried to get closer to Sasuke, but that was impossible as they were already as close as they could be.

"All right, just stay here for a second and I'll go see if I can find any medicine." Sasuke got up from beside Naruto, who let him go reluctantly.

"I bought some for you yesterday, I bet it tastes horrible though."

"Then why'd you buy it?"

"I didn't think I'd be the one to take it. We were enemies yesterday!"

"Yeah, well, now I'll have to force it down your throat, right?"

"Mmm-hmm."

Sasuke could see that Naruto was about to drift off. So he left to look for the medicine and came back quickly so he could lie down with him. When Sasuke re-entered the room he looked at Naruto sleeping. The blondes hair was strewn over his face and and the blanket covering most of his body, but not enough to cover most of the muscular chest. Sasuke smiled and lay down next to Naruto so he was facing him. Sasuke softly brushed a few blond locks from his boyfriend face and lent in for a small but sweet kiss. Naruto shifted slightly, so he was closer to Sasuke and he had a small smile on his face.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto and fell asleep also.

Sasuke woke up at, about seven in the evening, to his fidgeting boyfriend. Beside him, Naruto was squirming.

"Naruto, Naruto, wake up." Sasuke whispered. Narutos eyelids fluttered and opened. Big bright blue eyes looked up at Sasuke, crinkled in pain. Sasuke realised too late what was about to happen. Naruto rolled over and threw up over the side of the bed. Sasuke was by his side, trying to sooth him. When Naruto was done he collapsed back onto the bed, unconscious. Sasuke was up helping him, get comfortable, and then off into the bathroom, getting towels and water and whatnot.

Sasuke went about cleaning up the disgusting...mess. While he was doing so he heard a noise come from Naruto, as if he was trying to speak. He still had his eyes closed so Sasuke just thought he was talking in his sleep, until he heard a very soft "I'm sorry."

Sasuke looked over to Naruto and saw he was facing him and his eyes were half-open and looking apologetically at Sasuke.

Sasuke stood up and threw the damp cloth into the bin. He then bent down so he was eye-level with Naruto. "It's not your fault. If anything it's mine for infecting you in the first place." Sasuke said gently but firmly.

"But-"

"No. Stop talking. You'll end up fainting again. And I don't want that." Sasuke pressed his forehead against Narutos and looked in his eyes. "I don't want you even more ill." He whispered. Naruto smiled and closed his eyes. "Okay then."

Sasuke watched Naruto for another ten minutes to make sure that he was asleep, before planting a small kiss on his forehead and moving around the bed and lying down next to him. But Sasuke wasn't able to sleep. He tossed for about an hour before he realised that sleep was hopeless. He got up and decided to get something to eat as he hadn't eaten since the day before yesterday and he was getting really bad cramps in his stomach because of it. Which was the main reason for his unsleepingness.

When he got downstairs and started looking through his drawers and cabinets, he realised how hungry he actually was. Keeping in mind that Naruto would be hungry too, when he got better, he saved some instant ramen for him.

_How the hell did it get in here anyway? Naruto must have brought it when I was sick._

Sasuke devoured half of the kitchen in an hour. He decided that Naruto would be pretty hungry too, so he made him some Ramen. When he went back up to Naruto, he found him sitting up, flipping through the channels on the TV.

"Finished eating your kitchen?" Naruto said, not looking at him, but continuing to flip through the channels.

"Well if that's your attitude you're not getting this." Naruto turned his head and saw Sasuke carrying a large bowl of Ramen. Narutos face split into a smile.

"Okay, fine. I'm sorry. Now give me the damn Ramen. I'm starving!"

"Did you forget something?"

"Huh?"

"Did you say 'please'?"

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke smiled and brought the Ramen over to Naruto. As soon as it was in his grasp he started to slurp it up.

"You still have to take your medicine, you know."

"Eh?!" Naruto accidentally sent noodles flying into Sasukes face.

"Sorry." Naruto said sheepishly as Sasuke wiped it off.

"Your not going to take the medicine are you?"

Naruto shook his head, still eating. He was so focused on his Ramen, he didn't notice Sasuke take some of the medicine.

"Done!" Naruto set the bowl down and turned to Sasuke. "That was really g-mmph!" Naruto was shut up be Sasuke pouncing on him and kissing him. Sasuke forced Narutos mouth open and Naruto felt some foul tasting liquid enter his mouth and go down his throat. Sasuke pulled away as Naruto started coughing.

"What the hell?"

"The only way I could get you to take the medicine. You're right. Tasted horrible."

"Excuse me?"

"The medicine, not you. You tasted much better." This comment made Naruto blush.

"Yeah, well...it...just...I...shut up."

Sasuke sat down on the bed and lay beside Naruto.

"So what's on TV?"

"Some movie called _Titanic_." (**A/N:** I was listening to '_My Heart Will Go On_' while writing this scene.)

"Oh, that was my parents' favourite movie."

"Oh, I'm sorry; I'll turn it off if you don't want to watch it." Naruto went to turn it off, but Sasuke stopped him.

"No, I don't mind. I've never actually seen it." Sasuke pulled Naruto down next to him. The movie had just started and it seemed to be pretty interesting.

"I'm never getting on a ship again." Naruto said when the movie was over.

"When have you ever been on a ship?"

"Kakashi is supposed to be sending all of us on a vacation cruise next month, isn't he?"

"Well, when we do go on that, I promise I'll protect you." Naruto blushed a lot, but settled into Sasukes arms and fell asleep again. Sasuke stayed awake for another few hours, gently running his fingers through his boyfriends hair, thinking and unconsciously being lulled to sleep by Narutos breathing and...purring? Oh well.

Kyuubi has to let him know he liked what he was doing somehow.


	4. Birthday Wishes

**Okay, last chapter. And unfortunately, last SasuNaru thing I'll write on **_**this**_** profile. This chapter is only up here because I have been forced at gunpoint to continue, but you can kill me next time, cuz this is **_**the last **_**chapter. The any more SasuNaru things I will be writing with 'We Luv Shonen-Ai' as joined fics'. Did I forget to mention that she helped me with this one too? Sorry!**

* * *

**Three months later.**

Sasuke entered his and Narutos home, ungracefully. He was exhausted. A one man mission, to be completed in two days against three strong enemies, was not something to be looking forward to in the future.

He could actually feel his bones shake and creak with every step he took. It didn't help that he was covered in dried up sweat and blood so he reeked! And he hadn't slept since he started the mission. It was late at night right now, so Naruto was probably upstairs asleep, and Sasuke didn't want to wake him up with his horrible stink.

He went to the sitting room to drop off his weapons and rucksack and stuff, and then made his way upstairs, to the bathroom, to take a shower or bath, and _then_ go up to Naruto.

Sasuke stripped down, until he was just in his boxers and filled the bath with hot water. It was probably a bad idea, but Sasuke was too tiered to think about it.

Sasuke slipped into the water, forgetting that he still had his boxers on.

About ten minutes into the bath, he started to lose consciousness and his eyes became heavy. He slipped further and further into the water.

But he was stopped before his mouth and nose went below the surface. Sasuke could feel someone slip into the bath beside him, and a whisper of "stupid bastard." Strong arms heaved his him out of danger, so only the bottom of his neck and down was under water. Sasuke tried to opened his eyes, but found them incredibly heavy.

"Stupid bastard," the boys' voice whispered in his ear again. Sasuke felt the very, very familiar touch of the boy, and he moved under the half asleep raven, so he could keep him from drowning. "What did you think you were doing, taking a bath in this state?! You could have at least made the water colder, not warm enough to lull you to sleep, you Teme. I swear to god, you call me stupid and loser and Dobe and all that jazz, but seriously, that was by far, the stupidest thing you could have done." Narutos voice took on a sadder tone "You could have killed yourself." Narutos arms tightened themselves around Sasuke. Sasuke tried to open his eyes again, but found he just didn't have the energy to. He felt really guilty and tried to say something, but all that came out was "s-nry", said in a very quiet voice.

"Shhh... don't talk. You can sleep now." Narutos hands made their way up to Sasukes shoulders and started to very gently massage them. Naruto made sure that Sasuke didn't sink by keeping Sasukes hips clamped in between his thighs.

Sasuke unwillingly, felt himself drift further and further into sleep, but refused to go all the way. He was at some kind of junction in between sleeping and waking. He rested his head against Narutos shoulder.

He only barely realised that he was being lifted out of the bath and placed onto a hard but soft surface and being wrapped up in the same type of fluffy and slightly ruff fabric. He was being lifted up and carried someplace. Sasuke just wanted to lose himself in the warmth and softness of the body carrying him. Why was he still fighting to stay awake again? Oh yeah...stubbornness. Well, screw stubbornness, Naruto was comfy.

All too soon, Sasuke felt the warmth recede as he was placed on an almost as comfy, but not quite as warm surface. Sasuke reached out and clung to Naruto with most of the strength he had left, which wasn't that much, so his hand slipped pretty soon. He could feel Naruto pull something over him, but he could also feel him move away and started to worry, when the other side of the bed was weighed down by Naruto sitting on it. Sasuke rolled over to face Naruto, finding enough energy to barely open his eyes. Sasuke realised that he was in their room and was buried under the covers. Naruto was sitting on the other side of the bed, his back facing Sasuke and towling-drying himself. Without looking at him, Naruto whispered

"You didn't give me any time to dry myself, I was too busy taking care of you. You know, you really should have slept on that mission. If you had, you might not have nearly killed yourself if I wasn't there." Naruto shuddered at the thought.

Sasuke felt another heavy wave of guilt wash over him again. He tried to reach out to Naruto but, again, found he didn't have the energy and his hand fell back onto the quilt with a soft 'thud'. Naruto turned at the sound of the 'thud'. He saw Sasukes hand on the quilt, as if he had been reaching for him and Sasuke was looking at him with guilt ridden eyes.

Naruto turned his whole body over and got under the covers. He pulled Sasuke closer to him and hugged him. Sasuke still looked incredibly guilty and a little angry at himself. Naruto pulled away and looked at Sasuke. He was fighting hard to stay awake. Naruto smiled and pulled Sasuke to him again. He planted a soft kiss on the other boys' lips before pulling him down to rest on his chest.

"Sasuke, go to sleep. Stop worrying about it. You're here, you're fine. But if you do anything like that again, I'll kill you myself." Naruto could feel Sasuke smile and relax into him.

* * *

Naruto woke up at, around noon and looked over at the calendar. July 24.

'_Damn it, Sasuke._' Naruto looked down on the still sleeping raven wrapped around his waist '_You had to go and nearly kill yourself on your__birthday!_'

Naruto pulled out two chains he had hidden under his pillow. The chains were made of silver and hanging off the end of each of them were two pendants. Both the chains had the same two, connected together. One of the pendants was made of ruby gem, shaped in the form of the Uzumaki swirl, the other was ruby and diamond gems, shaped to make the Uchiha fan. Naruto put one around his neck and gently placed the other around Sasukes.

'_The Bastard had better appreciate this. Took two months worth of A and B rank missions to pay for these. And even then I had to borrow money off Sakura._'

"Happy Birthday, Sasuke." Naruto said as he lay back down and went back to sleep with the still out-cold-Uchiha.

_**End!!!**_


End file.
